


Back In My Arms

by IndulgentInferno



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s03e10 Maveth, Feels, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Grant Ward Feels, Grant Ward Redemption, Hydra (Marvel), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inhumans (Marvel), Minor Phil Coulson/Rosalind Price, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Post-Episode: s03e10 Maveth, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Skyeward - Freeform, Spoilers, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndulgentInferno/pseuds/IndulgentInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward makes it back through the portal and is saved by Daisy.<br/>With everyone seeking answers tension builds within the team leading Daisy to make a shocking confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, so any comments would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters - they all belong to Marvel.

With anxiety threatening to overwhelm me at any moment, I have to focus on keeping my powers under control. There isn't much time for them to get back through the portal. I close my eyes to focus on my breathing and keeping my heart rate down, calming myself, just like May taught me.

Coulson and Fitz make it through, they pull themselves to there feet and Hunter and Bobbi rush to make sure they're okay. Everyone is getting ready to leave but the portal is going to close and he isn't back. I'm staring at the portal, not focusing on their return as much as I should and Fitz realizes.

‘Daisy, what’s going on?’ Fitz asks worriedly.

‘He isn't through yet.’ I whisper quietly, my guilt and anxiety threatening to consume me. Fitz frowns as he realizes who I'm talking about. Coulson glares at me and I can feel his pulse quicken. I can’t help but feel like I'm letting him down, he took me in and is like a father too me but right now I need Ward home safely.

Just as it is about to close he surfaces and pulls himself to his feet. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding in. Tears come to my eyes and I forget how to speak.

Everyone looks uncomfortable and in a split second Hunter and Coulson both have their guns drawn ready to take the shot. He realizes what’s about to come, his face turns pale but he stands there with a blank expression, trying to push away whatever he’s feeling but I can feel his heart rate quicken just the slightest amount.

Hunter fires, ‘No!’ I scream and before I realize what I'm doing I extend my arms and stop the bullet. Everyone, including Ward turns and looks at me with varying looks of shock, anger, confusion and worst of all disappointment.

I almost falter under their gazes but refuse to back down. I walk over and place myself between Ward and the rest of my team. Everyone is looking at me and waiting for an explanation but what am I supposed to say, _‘sorry but I love him and I refuse to let you use him as target practice’_ that wouldn't be a great way to start.

  
‘I'm sorry.’ Is all I can say. The atmosphere is tense and the intensity is crushing me.

‘Daisy what are you doing?’ Coulson asks, the anger and disappointment obvious in his voice and face.

‘Daisy,’ I hear Ward whisper from behind me. He doesn't even know my name, he thought it was still Skye, that thought alone makes tears flood my eyes, making it hard to see. I push them back and focus.

I can’t look at anyone, so instead I look at the ground and answer, ‘I'm sorry but I can’t let you kill him.’

Before more questions are asked I hear my earpiece come to life with a burst of static, ‘What the hell is going on down there?’ May questions.

No one replies, still stunned at the turn in recent events. It’s Mack that finally answers, ‘we've ah, there’s been an unexpected, um, complication.’

‘Do I go ahead with the original plan?’ May asks.

After thinking it through Mack replies, ‘No, new plan. Find a clearing to land in and prepare for a, well a prisoner, I guess.’

‘Copy that, Sir.’ And with another burst of static May was gone.

‘He’s not coming on the bus.’ Coulson states.

‘Then I don’t either.’ I say, finally finding the courage to look him in the eye. Coulson looks even angrier at that statement.

Mack intervenes before another word is said, ‘He is, under strict supervision. You made me director so I'm in charge and I trust Daisy that will keep him in line.’ Coulson is not doing anything to conceal his anger at the arrangement. ‘If he tries anything then you can shoot him. Now we have to get out of here before Hydra kills us all.’

Coulson looks at me hostilely, ‘Cuff him Agent Johnson.’

Coulson has never called me “Agent Johnson” before, ‘I'm so screwed’ I think to myself. I get my handcuffs out from my belt and turn to face Ward. He looks down at me with an odd expression on his face and I can’t tell what he’s thinking. I hold my hand out to him and he puts his arms forward willingly. I take his wrist in my hand and can’t help realize how warm his skin is as I put the cuffs on him.

He doesn't take his eyes off me as I cuff him, but I can’t keep his gaze. I turn back to my team who are all still shocked and angry. Fitz is looking at me like I’m a stranger and that hurts. Bobbi and Hunter are pissed off, Mack is surprised but keeping his emotions in check. But its Coulson that hurts the most, he is not only infuriated and shocked but keeps looking at me like I've betrayed him. I guess in a way I have though.

‘Lets go.’ Mack orders and everyone starts to move.

 

Bobbi and Hunter walk out first checking for any Hydra soldiers, there’s two pops of the icer, two consecutive thuds and the hydra guards are taken out. Coulson and Mack follow after with Fitz in tow, leaving just Ward and I alone together. I take my icer out of its holster and motion for Ward to follow me.

We make our way through the Hydra compound with minimal issues, just the occasional Hydra soldiers who are easily incapacitated with icers. After making it out of the compound we all make our way north to the clearing where May is waiting.

She’s standing at the opening of the cargo hold waiting for an explanation, just like everyone else. When she sees who our prisoner is she visibly stiffens, her pulse rising momentarily before slowing again.

Hunter and Bobbi walk straight past her and up into the main part of the plane and Fitz follows, Mack and Coulson stand by her turning as Ward and I step onto the ramp.  
‘What the hell is this?’ She asks.

‘Ask Daisy, she’s the reason Hunter’s bullet…’ Coulson was quickly interrupted.

‘Coulson, enough.’ Mack cut in before he could finish.

May’s stare turned to me but I ignored it, ‘I’ll take him to the interrogation room.’ I said and turned away from them all.

‘Then you’ll report to the briefing room.’ Mack ordered.

‘Yes Sir.’ I said dismissively.

 

Ward followed me into the grey room and stood there still as a statue as I shut the door.

‘Why?’ He asked quietly.

‘No. I am not dealing with this now.’ I say, taking a moment before speaking again, ‘I have probably just lost everyone I care about because of this so they’ll get answers first. You can wait. Coulson is probably going to kill me, Fitz will never forgive me or speak to me again, either will Jemma probably. Hunter is also going to want my head and Bobbi and May well…’ I stop myself before going on any further.

He is still standing there looking at me but doesn't say another word.

‘Sit and hold out your hands.’ I demand and he obeys silently.

I undo one of the cuffs and thread the chain through the metal loop on the table before cuffing him again.

I turn to leave and just before I step out of the door he says one more thing, ‘thank you.’

I smile to myself and shut the door behind me as I leave, locking it.

 

I make my way through the plane and come out to the lounge area where everyone is sitting and talking quietly among themselves. They all stop and look at me once they realize I'm there.

I look over to the briefing room and sure enough there’s Mack having a conversation with Coulson. I walk over and take a deep breath before opening the glass door, preparing myself for whatever they’re going to throw at me.

All eyes are on me as I walk into the room, even from the lounge area. I close the door behind me and stand refusing to buckle under pressure. To my surprise May isn’t there, before anyone speaks May’s voice comes over the intercom telling us to prepare for take off. The three of us stand still, all of us refusing to be the first to give in.

Its Mack who walks over to the desk first, Coulson not far behind. I'm still at the door when I hear the engine come to life, I take the few steps until I'm standing at the opposite end of the desk to the others. I've done my fair share of take off's standing, this one will be no different.

The room is silent, neither man takes their eyes off me and it would be rather intimidating if I hadn't been through this before. Not the whole saving someone who, after everything they've done to us, probably should be taken out, but the lecture and questioning that’s about to come, that I've dealt with before, maybe not of this magnitude but still.

Take off is smooth but I still have to brace myself against the desk so I don’t fall backwards. It takes a minute or two before we reach altitude. Once the plane is level and the notification for auto-pilot being engaged has sounded I know there isn't much time before May walks in demanding answers. I wonder if that’s what they’re waiting for, having May here is probably a good idea, but unfortunately it’s another person against everything I've just done.

I barely have time to register what’s going on before May bursts into the room, situating herself next to Coulson and letting the door slam shut. She stares me down for a moment and I have no idea what’s going through her mind.

Unexpectedly she turns to Mack first, ‘What the hell happened down there?’ Taking in the look of confusion as to why it was him she was asking she quickly added, ‘you’re the least biased person in the room, so what happened?’

Mack began speaking, ‘We made it down into the lower level and to the portal with minimal difficulty considering it’s a Hydra strong hold. Once we had secured the portal, we waited for Coulson and Fitz come through and we were preparing to make our way out when Fitz noticed Daisy wasn't acting like herself. When Fitz asked what was wrong she said that “he wasn't through yet”,’ Mack was very clinical in his telling of the story. ‘As the portal was beginning to close he surfaced. Once he had pulled himself to his feet Hunter and Coulson both readied their weapons, Hunter shot first. Realising what happened Daisy used her powers to stop the bullet, stepping between the team and him.’

‘He, has a name.’ I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

All eyes were on me, and if looks could kill I’d be six foot under.

‘What!’ Coulson spat, staring me down in disbelief.

‘I said, he has a name.’ I reply, heavily emphasizing the last part. ‘Well, there’s no backing out now.’ I think to myself sarcastically.

‘Yes he does doesn't he…’ Coulson states. ‘Director Ward, tell me Daisy, which organization is he director of?’

‘Hydra.’ It came out as more of a whisper than anything.

‘Right Hydra, correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you the one who called him a “Nazi Terrorist”?’ That was low, even for Coulson.

‘It doesn't mean I want him dead!’ I stand defiantly and look him in the eye as I speak.

Before Coulson can say anything May is speaking, ‘How can you not? After everything he’s done, he betrayed us all, threw FitzSimmons the bottom of the ocean, tortured Bobbi, kidnapped you, twice.’

'I know what he's done, but thanks for the update.' I say trying to control my temper but failing.

‘He killed Rosalind.’ Coulson barely whispered, but I heard him.

Coulson’s infatuation with Rosalind was slightly ridiculous, in my opinion.

‘Really Coulson, is that all you have to add, ‘he killed Rosalind.’ Are you joking?’ I yelled. He started to reply but before he could I cut him off. ‘Rosalind, the one who kept Inhuman’s locked in boxes? News flash Coulson, she worked for Hydra!’

Coulson’s face was a mix of emotions, ‘I loved her.’

No one was shocked at his confession but it was a surprise to hear him admit it.

Before I could stop myself, the words that would change everything came pouring out. ‘Well, I love him…’


	2. Confessions, Consequences and Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daisy's confession no one knows what to do, including her.  
> There are many questions yet to be answered but with some seeing her acts as betrayal Daisy's control is put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue with this story, I am enjoying writing it and am interested to see where I take things.  
> Let me know what you think, I value all comments / criticism.  
> I will try and upload a new chapter every Wednesday and Sunday.
> 
> None of the characters are mine, they all belong to Marvel.

All eyes are on me, the look of shock in everyone’s eyes undeniable as they take in my words. Before anyone can say anything I turn and without looking back I run out of the room. I take off past everyone sitting in the lounge area, they all turn to see what’s going on. I ignore them and continue down to my bunk. I lock the door behind me and throw myself down on my bed.

I just sit there, staring at my little Hawaiian dancer. I keep it in here as reminder of a time when everything was less complicated. Sometimes I want things to go back to the way they were before Hydra well Garret came into the picture. Sometimes I long for the safety and comfort of my van, it was simple back then.

I get out my laptop, luckily I left it in here before we left for the compound. I pull up the camera feeds from around the plane, May has returned to the cockpit while Coulson and Mack have joined Fitz, Bobbi and Hunter in the lounge. I look at the feed from the interrogation room and to my surprise Ward hasn’t moved, he could easily get the cuffs off but he’s still sitting there staring at the table.

I remember the first time we were in that room together, nostalgia hitting me like a ton of bricks. For every good memory with him there’s a terrible one to go with it, but I wouldn’t change what happened. It’s in the past and if anyone has shown me that the past doesn’t have to define us its Ward. I lose track of time while I'm consumed by my thoughts.

 

There’s a knock at my door that snaps me from my thoughts, ‘Daisy, can we talk?’ It’s Fitz’s voice and it hurts.

‘Are you here to tell me that you’ll never speak to me again?’ I ask quietly through the door.

‘No, but we should talk. Please let me in.’ Fitz pleaded. I opened the door and let him in. I took my place back on my bed and curled my legs up to my chest. Fitz followed and sat down across from me. ‘Coulson told us all what you said.’

I felt like I had been punched in the throat, I didn’t know what to say but it was Fitz who spoke, ‘Is it true? Do you?’

I nodded, not able to find any words. The look on Fitz’s face is unbearable, I turn and look away from him.

Fitz is quiet for a moment, when he speaks again his voice is timid and quiet, ‘Why, um h-how?’

‘I don’t know. I know it’s not the answer you’re looking for but I honestly don’t. I know what he’s done, I’ll never forget and I’m not forgiving him but I do love him.’ I say quietly looking up at him. ‘You deserve a better explanation but I honestly don’t have one, I’m still trying to figure this all out.’

‘Does h-he know?’ As soon as he spoke I shook my head in denial. ‘Look Daisy, you’re my family and I want you to be happy, so if this is what you want I, I guess I can try and be o-okay with it but I can’t see him and I won’t spend time with him. I can’t.’

As Fitz spoke I felt like I had been stabbed through the heart, this isn’t fair on him, on any of them.

‘I understand Fitz, thank you.’ I say as the tears threaten to spill from my eyes. ‘I know this isn’t fair on any of you.’

‘Can I ask you something?’ Fitz asked, the way he asked I knew it was going to be a difficult question to answer. I nodded, ‘When did this happen? Like when did you start l-loving him?’

‘As soon as I met him I had a crush on him but I felt like he was never himself. Then a few weeks after I joined the team, one day when we were training he opened up to me about his family. After that I saw him as an actual person not a hardened specialist SHIELD agent, so I guess it was around then.’ Debating whether or not I should continue I looked up at Fitz, ‘I never told anyone this but when Ward wanted the intel I had, Mike Peterson was there and because Ward refused to hurt me so Garrett tortured him instead, I told them to save his life.’

‘Coulson knew that you gave up the intel, he didn't mind though. So he didn't know that’s what happened?’ I could only shake my head in response.

‘I know I have no right to ask this but what happened out there?’ I asked looking up at him.

Fitz gave me a quick recap of what happened on the planet including trying to disarm Ward, finding Will. ‘He told me he could see why Jemma loved me, but the thing took over him as soon as he let Jemma escape so I had to kill him. After that Coulson found me and we made our way to the portal, by then we had lost the Hydra soldiers and, uh him. Then we came home.’

I nodded at him, trying to understand what would compel him to try and disarm Ward, I'm a trained agent and I would avoid any form of combat with him.

‘Daisy?’ Fitz began, I looked up to him but before he continued, the static cut in and May was advising us that there was ten minutes till we land. ‘I guess I should go and prepare for landing.’ Fitz said quickly before darting out of the room.

 

I sat on my bed, prolonging the inevitable. Facing Ward, then facing the rest of my team, Coulson is going to be the worst one to deal with. I think he took it the worst when Ward turned out to be Hydra, I know that Ward had looked up to him and Coulson respected him and always valued his opinion. We were like a family and it was bad enough that so many of the people that Coulson had worked with and had trusted with his life had betrayed him, but finding out Ward was Hydra too was like kicking him when he was already down.

 

I grab the laptop that’s sitting on my bed still and open up the security feeds once again, looking for Mack. Thankfully he was walking through the hallway from the cockpit. Everyone else is in the lounge area having a conversation so I decide to go and talk to Mack while he’s alone.

I can avoid the lounge area, so I do. I close my laptop and take it with me as I quietly make my way down to meet Mack, he’s startled when I appear.

‘Hey Tremors.’ He says with minimal discomfort, almost as if nothing has happened, almost.

‘What’s going to happen when we land?’ I ask anxiously.

‘I've had Agent Dawson prepare Vault D, so you will escort him there and if you’d like you two can uh, catch up.’ Mack spoke evenly but it’s obvious he isn't comfortable with Ward being here.

‘Actually Sir, if you don’t mind after I deal with Ward can we finish that discussion,’ I paused considering my next words, ‘alone?’

‘Sure, I’ll be down in the garage when you’re ready.’ Mack turned to go, ‘You should probably go prepare for landing.’

I nod and Mack walks away heading to the others no doubt, I make my way to where Ward is being held.

 

I stand at the door not knowing what to say or do, I consider walking away but I have to escort him through the base once we arrive. I take a deep breath and unlock the door, waiting another moment before walking in.

Ward turns and looks at me, for a moment surprise and what looks like happiness fills his face but within a split second it’s back to the blank expression. He always hides his emotions, or tries to, I've noticed that about him but even he slips up sometimes. He can’t hide everything though, not from me, I feel his pulse quicken, it settles after a moment but not quite as low as it was.

I consider sitting across from him, but decide to stand for the moment. The atmosphere in the room is incredibly awkward, like we’re teenagers in high school that want to ask each other to go to the dance but we’re both too nervous to speak up first.

The silence is uncomfortable and I highly doubt any conversation we have will be any better but I sit down before breaking the awkward silence between us. ‘We will be landing soon.’

‘What happens next?’ He asked, showing no emotion at all.

What do I say, _‘oh yeah you’re going to be locked in Vault D while I figure out how to keep us both alive while simultaneously trying not to lose the people I care about,’_ or perhaps, _‘you’re getting you’re old bunk back, since you've been gone it’s housed my father and I,’_ that’d work.

‘I've been ordered to escort you to Vault D, then I'm going to talk to Mack and try to make this less weird.’ I say calmly, looking him in the eye and showing as little emotion as him, I hope.

‘My old room how considerate,’ He mocked, I shot him a glare even though I found it to be a little bit funny, also strange how we were both thinking the same thing.

His voice breaks me from my thoughts, ‘Can I ask you something?’

I have no idea what he plans on asking but I swear if he asks "why" I’ll punch him, ‘Sure, but I might not have the answer or I might hit you so be warned.’

It takes him a moment before he speaks up again, ‘Daisy? When did that happen?’

‘Oh, uh I met my Dad, then eventually my Mom, it didn't go quite as I'd planned but I learnt a lot about them and where I came from. I also learnt what my Dad did for my Mom and I, I know my birthday now too.’ I stop myself, considering if I've told him too much but I continue anyway, ‘after everything I'd been through trying to find them I felt like I gained a piece of myself so I changed it and now I'm Daisy Johnson.’

‘I guess it’s better that Mary Sue Poots.’ He says with the tiniest of smiles, before recoiling like a dog waiting to be hit.

I can’t help myself, ‘I guess it is.’ I laugh.

It seems to lighten the mood a bit but before either one of us can begin to enjoy it the plane begins its descent. We both realize at the same time and Ward looks up to me, we’re both about to face one hell of a nightmare.

As the plane descends the atmosphere only gets grimmer, his hands are still secured under the desk and I wonder why he hasn't tried to escape. I want to ask why but the words are stuck in my throat.

 

The plane lands with a small thud and I open my laptop up and watch as everyone makes their way off the plane, Mack has to speak to Coulson and it almost looks as if he’s trying to get him off the plane before I go. I hope I'm not that predictable, I watch as Coulson takes off still obviously furious and wait until I see everyone I care about nowhere near my route to D Vault.

I stand and walk over to Ward and reach under the desk and release his hand, freeing him from the table before cuffing him again.

‘Stand up,’ I say, ‘Okay, ground rules no speaking until we get down to the vault, when we are walking follow me and keep your head down, do not look at anyone or anything. Lastly don’t try anything or I will icer you and watch you drool on to the floor. Understand?’

Ward nods at me and I nod to the door, he follows me out into the main area of the plane that’s thankfully deserted. We make our way out of the hanger without anyone noticing what’s going on, if I learnt anything from my childhood it's if you walk like you’re meant to be there you don’t look suspicious, it came in handy when I was on the streets and needed to eat. I stick to that theory as we head into the main part of the playground. Ward follows a step behind me and when I turn to look at him he’s doing exactly what I told him to do. I could get used to this whole giving orders thing, it feels good.

 

Once were down in the vault, safely away from the few prying eyes that we encountered upstairs I put my laptop on the small table and direct Ward into the cell. He sits down on the bed and holds out his hands while I free his wrists. Holding his wrists in my hands I can’t help but notice the scars that cover them and before I know it I'm staring.

‘Don’t do anything like this again.’ It comes out as an order and I'm slightly thankful for it, I run my thumbs over the bumpy scar tissue as I speak.

‘I've picked my pace up a little so the wall will be an easier option,’ He says, I cringe at the memory instinctively stepping back ready to run but before I can move any further his hands are grabbing my wrists. ‘Sorry, it was a stupid thing to say. I promise I won’t, I have no reason to.’

I can’t help the smile that spreads across my face, and I'm rewarded with a small one from him. Realizing that everyone is probably watching this feed I mouth my next sentence, ‘they’re watching, I've got to go but I’ll come back. I promise.’ In response he gives the smallest nod and squeezes my wrists. His hands are really warm and I feel oddly safe in them but I reluctantly step back and walk over to tablet by the chair putting up the barrier.

‘Do you want some water?’ I ask walking over to the small table where I put my laptop.

‘Yes please.’ He replies quickly. I grab a bottle and brush my fingers over my laptop lid making sure he notices, I walk over and pick up the tablet. I set the water on the floor and use the tablet to open the bottom of the barrier up before pushing the bottle through.

‘Thank you.’ He says and I nod in response before putting setting the barrier to the solid white leaving him isolated and alone. I feel guilty but put the tablet down and walk out purposely leaving my laptop.

I head out of the vault locking the door, thankful that the only way in is with a lanyard and clearance that only Coulson, May, Mack, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Jemma and I have, knowing that none of them will go down there, except maybe Hunter, if he's desperate enough but I'm hopeful that Bobbi will stop him if he does.

 

I go to find Mack in the garage but as I'm passing the lab I can see Fitz and Jemma arguing in the lab. I continue past hoping that she didn't see me but after a second my fear is confirmed I hear her stormming out of the lab.

‘Daisy!’ She shouts and I turn to face her. She’s furious and looking at me with disgust, I don’t blame her though. ‘What the hell! You should have let Hunter shoot him. After everything he has done to us!’

‘Jemma I'm sorry.’ Is all I can say before she is yelling again.

‘You’re sorry! He dropped me and Fitz to the bottom of the ocean, he kidnapped and tortured Bobbi. He betrayed us all for Garrett and Hydra, not caring about the people he hurt in the process!’ By now we have the attention of everyone in the lab and hallway, even Fitz is standing in the doorway looking on. ‘He is a monster! I guess that’s why you love him right, because you’re both the same!’

I feel like I had been shot all over again, like the air has been kicked out of me and my whole body on fire. I take off down the hallway, the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I hear Fitz yell out for me to stop but I ignore him and keep on running, I hear him yell at Jemma, his accent getting thicker as his anger rises. I run to the only place I feel safe, back to Vault D, back to Ward.

 

Once I'm inside I fly down the steps, grabbing my laptop and then the tablet off the stand. I retreat to my hiding spot under the stairs. I pull out my laptop and open up the security feeds from the base, scrubbing all evidence of where I ran to, I put all of the cameras on a continuous loop from the second Mack stepped off the plane. Leaving no trace that Ward and I are even on base. 

As Jemma’s words sink in I can’t hold back my tears any longer, I cry until I can’t breathe and I'm shaking, then it dawns on me that it’s not only me but everything around me is shaking too. I'm losing control of my powers so before I bring the building down, I grab my icer from its holster and pull the trigger, everything stills and darkness takes over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really thankful for the comments I got when I first uploaded.  
> I'm still new at writing fan fictions and really appreciate any criticism or comments so feel free to let me know how you feel. I'm open to suggestions on where you think the story could go because I'm not completely sure myself.


	3. The Tin Man Has A Heart After All.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped and alone, Ward tries to figure out what is going on.   
> The world is shaking around him, suddenly it comes to an end. He is still alive, but why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written from Wards POV.

The cell is shaking, the walls and the floor, even my bunk is trembling. Every second the tremors grow stronger and it doesn’t seem like it’s going to end.

‘Skye.’ I jump to my feet, as the realization dawns on me. The barrier is still up but it doesn’t stop me from trying to find my way out. From my time down here I know that there’s no way out except that tablet.

Suddenly the shaking stops, leaving me even more determined to find my way out. ‘Skye!’ I scream, trying to claw my way past the barrier. I scream her name for what seems like hours, but no one answers.

Eventually I sit down on my bunk, waiting for what seems like forever for her to come back down like she promised she would. Not knowing what is going on, I’m thinking through all possible explanations for the shaking and their sudden stop. All of the scenarios running through my mind are not good, I’ve seen what happens to gifted people whether its Shield or Hydra, all of the outcomes are never good.

 

I don’t know how long it’s been since the shaking stopped, my thoughts bringing out the fear I last felt when I was a child and facing my older brother’s anger. I was trained not to feel, my job relies on my ability to compartmentalize my emotions but right now Skye is all I can think about.

Her name, it isn’t Skye anymore, its Daisy now.

She’s changed so much since the fall of Shield, but there’s still that defiance in her, her refusal to back down. Sometimes I can’t help but wonder if it’s my betrayal to the team that changed her.

She is the reason I am alive. _But why?_

_Why did she stop them? Why did she put herself in between me and Coulson, her team, her family?_

I can’t help but think about the possibility of her, no it’s impossible. I stop myself from thinking about that. It can’t be true there must be some other reason. The more I think about it, the less sense everything makes.

She can’t love me, she hates me. They all do.

My thoughts are consuming me and I don’t realize that I’m pacing around the cell, until the barrier turns transparent.

 

Hope fills my heart, but when I look up it’s not _Sk-_ Daisy, I don’t know who he is, he was in the castle, and I remember him saying something about being made director to Coulson.

I look at him shutting my feelings out, I don’t know him and I don’t trust him. I look around the room behind him, her laptop is gone. Panic that’s the first thing I feel, I push it aside. Now is not the time to let my emotions get in the way.

That’s when I see her, unconscious on the floor under the stairs, her laptop laying on the floor next to her. I try to get to her side but I hit the barrier and am forced back, I’m trapped. I must look like an idiot, knowing the barrier is there but still trying to run through it. He just stands there and looks at me for a moment, not saying anything.

‘She’s okay, she’ll be awake soon.’ He says almost as if he’s trying to be comforting. He’s looking at me with an odd expression, like he’s trying to put the pieces of a strange puzzle together. ‘When she wakes up you two need to talk.’

 _‘What does he mean by that?’_ I think to myself.

‘What happened?’ The concern clear in my voice as I speak.

‘She shot herself with her icer.’ He says and I can’t hide the mix of emotions flooding my face. He continues speaking when he saw my confusion. ‘When she feels like her powers are getting out of control to avoid injuring anyone else she icers herself.’

It’s a difficult thing to process but it makes sense, she’s never wanted to hurt people.

 

_What possibly could’ve happened to make her lose control of her powers?_

 

I have so many questions buzzing around my mind but before I can even consider asking one he is speaking again.

‘You both need to have a conversation and talk things through, I am not the person to answer your questions, she is.’ He looks at me like he’s deciding what to do next. ‘Now, I don’t want her waking up alone and on the floor. So I’m going to lower the barrier and lay her on the bunk. I know that you were more than capable of escaping the castle, the plane and you could’ve gotten off this base easily but you didn’t, so I’m choosing to trust you. Stand in the corner and do not move until I’ve put the barrier back up.’

I nod and go to the corner, noticing him picking up the icer from the floor beside Skye.

 _‘Daisy.’_ I remind myself, _‘This is going to be difficult to get used to.’_

He lowers the barrier and puts the tablet on the seat before turning to pick her up. He carries her and lays her gently on the bunk. Walking out of the cell he keeps a careful eye on me and I stay in the corner as instructed.

Once the barrier is back up he picks up the tablet and her laptop. He crouches at the same spot _Sk-_ Daisy, pushed the water through. He opens the small hole in the barrier and pushes through her laptop, before closing it again.

He sets the tablet on the stand and turns to me, ‘When she wakes up and you two have spoken and she is ready to leave tell her to alert me.’

I nod and he walks up the stairs leaving us alone.

 

I walk over and sit next to the bunk with my back to the wall. She looks peaceful, I notice a few strands of her hair have fallen on her face. I don’t know if I should push them behind her ear or leave them. I sit there considering what to do and taking in her beauty, then I realize just how much I’ve missed her.

I decide to do it and just as I sweep the hair behind her ear she starts to wake up, I quickly pull my hand away from her face.

She sits up slowly and runs her hands through her hair, before turning to me and giving me a small smile.

Looking around she notices that she’s in the cell with me and the barrier is up. ‘Wha- How did I get in here?’ she asks softly.

‘The guy from the castle, the one who aloud me on the plane, he came down and put you on the bunk.’ I answer, looking up at her.

‘Mack? Why?’ She seems confused.

‘I don’t know his name, so maybe.’ I reply. ‘He said that we need to talk and when you’re ready to go, let him know and he’ll come back and let you out.’

‘Yep that’s definitely Mack.’ She says, quickly.

 

‘What happened after you left here?’ I ask looking her in the eye.

I can see as the pain fill her face as the memory forces its way back into the front of her mind. She shifts back on the bunk, distancing herself from me. I can’t help but remember when we came across the Beserker Staff and she was there for me, even if I wouldn’t accept it.

I get to my feet and sit down on the bunk next to her, ‘Talk to me, please. Let me be a shoulder to cry on.’

I can see the tears fill her eyes, and she moves closer to me and I open my arm up to let her in and she curls up into my side.

The tears start streaming down her face and in between sobs she says, ‘J-J-Jemma hates m-me.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to upload this for what seems like forever but I was away and didn't have my laptop so I couldn't write. Its finally here though and I have so many ideas on where I can take this story.   
> I will be uploading the next chapter ASAP to catch up.   
> Let me know if you're still interested in reading. All comments/criticism are greatly appreciated!


	4. Yes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster or not Daisy has a lot of questions to answer and they keep on adding up, but there is one that will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has taken me a while to upload again, school has just gone back and i've been busy with homework. Let me know what you think in the comments below.

How did I get here? Three years ago I was living in a van hacking a faceless government organization in an alleyway, now I am one of the highest ranking agents of said faceless organization after it was overthrown, I have inhuman powers and right now I’m curled up in one of our enemies arms, sobbing.

Grant is holding me tightly as my tears hit the rough fabric of his tactical uniform. His arms are comforting and warm, I feel safe. He hasn’t asked me any more questions since I told him about Jemma and I’m thankful for that. I’m still crying but nothing is shaking, yet. I don’t know how long I cry for but eventually the tears stop but I don’t move from Ward’s arms and he doesn’t let me go.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ Ward asks me softly.

_It?_ That could mean anything, why I stopped Hunter, why he is here, Jemma.

‘Depends on what _it_ is.’ I say quietly, sitting up so I can look at him. He looks at me with a strangely. I then realize that I must look like hell. ‘Oh my god.’ I say, rubbing my cheeks free of whatever mascara could’ve run down them.

A smile spreads across Grant’s face, ‘I’ve seen worse.’

‘Swing-n-a-miss Ward.’ I laugh, the memory comes flooding back.

His face turns serious again, ‘We should talk, Daisy.’

‘We should,’ I agree.

‘But?’ He asks, it’s such a cliché but there is a _but_.

‘Not here,’ I say, I consider if I should continue talking, I have changed the security feeds from the vault so I do. ‘We need to talk I agree with you but not here, when we speak I want it to just be us not locked in a cell together.’

He nods, taking in what I have said. ‘Somehow I don’t think they’ll agree to letting me out of here.’

‘You forget that I can be quite convincing.’ I smile. ‘Seriously though, I’ll talk to Mack. He’ll take some convincing but it might require some compromising on your part.’

‘Whatever it takes,’ He replies almost instantly.

We are both silent for a moment, clearly both avoiding the elephant in the room. _What happened with Jemma?_

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ He says again, only now it’s more obvious he means my losing control.

‘She hates me Grant,’ I didn’t even realize I called him Grant until after I had spoken.

‘She doesn’t hate you, she hates me.’ He says trying to be reassuring.

‘You didn’t hear what she said.’ I whispered, a few stray tears falling down my cheeks.

Those few tears turned into waves of them pouring down my face. Again Grant opened himself up to me and held me close. Through the sounds of my sobs I didn’t hear the footsteps coming down the staircase. It was only when Grant pulled away that I saw Jemma standing on the other side of the barrier.

 

I instantly pulled myself away from him and rubbed frantically at my face with my sleeve to remove any of the evidence of my tears. I feel guilt pooling my stomach at the sight of Jemma, she is just standing there in disbelief.

_Why is she down here? Am I that easy to predict? What if she says it? He can’t find out, not like this._

No one says anything, instead everyone sits in awkward, uncomfortable silence. Jemma gives us both a quick glance upon her arrival but other than that she doesn’t look at either of us. Ward is sitting there like a statue, showing no emotion whatsoever and I can’t help but imagine what he is thinking. On the other hand I’m sitting here with puffy eyes and smudged makeup from my crying, completely failing to hide the multiple emotions clouding my mind.

 ‘Uh, Daisy.’ Jemma spoke uncertainly. ‘I just wanted to say that, I am sorry for what I said before. I know that this is hard for you and I cou-should’ve handled it better. I was angry and I didn’t mean what I said about you. I spoke to Fitz and he, well he told me about what you said on the plane and I’m also going to try understand it’s just going to take me a while.’

I didn’t know what to say to Jemma, it means a lot that both she and Fitz are going to try and understand because I know this isn’t fair on them.

‘I know that what I said was completely unfair and harsh but please don’t hate me, I don’t want to lose you too.’ She said quietly.

I sniffled and shook my head, ‘I don’t hate you Jemma, I could never. I just lost it after everything that’s happened, I know that this isn’t fair on you but I do appreciate you guys trying to understand after everything.’

A small smile appeared on Jemma’s face, ‘Are you alright, no fractures in your hands and arms?’

‘No, I’m okay. I realized that I couldn’t push them back, that’s why I icered myself?’ I say, Doctor Jemma, started to appear.

‘Okay, that’s good. Where did the icer impact?’ She asked in her assertive doctor voice.

‘My abdomen.’ I answered.

‘The material should’ve absorbed most of the impact, but you’ll still have a nasty bruise later on.’ She states, she is silent for a second before asking, ‘Do you want me to lower the barrier or would you rather be alone for a while longer?’

I consider this for a moment, I want to stay and explain everything to Grant but then I also want to go and have a shower and talk to Mack. ‘Um, I’d like to just finish our conversation but would it be possible for you to lower the barrier so I can leave when we’re done?’

I know it’s asking a lot and Jemma looks incredibly uncomfortable with the idea, but she nods in agreement, probably wishing to leave this situation as soon as possible.

‘Could you ask Mack to meet me in the garage in about an hour please?’ I ask, as Jemma walks over to the tablet.

‘Of course.’ She lowers the barrier and sets the tablet down and practically runs up the stairs.

 ‘See she doesn’t hate you.’ He says with a small smile.

I wait a moment before turning to Grant, his expression has softened so I can tell that he’s about to start asking questions, so I talk first.

‘That was not what I was expecting,’ I say, I’m grateful that she didn’t say love. ‘I will explain everything, I promise. But I need a shower and I need to speak to Mack about everything and ask if I can arrange to take you somewhere off base so we can talk properly.’

He nods, ‘Can I ask you something before you go?’ I nod, hoping for an easy question to answer. ‘Why are you doing all of this? After everything that’s happened, everything I’ve done, why?’

My mind is screaming _“because I love you_ ” but my answer is much different. ‘Because even after everything I still prefer a world with you in it, you’ve shown me that our past’s don’t have to define us, and I could not have lived with myself if I’d have let you die.’

There’s the smallest of smiles on his face, ‘Thank you.’

I smile back at him, ‘I have to go, but I will come back. Next time I won’t be on the brink of bringing the building down on us though and we will have that talk. I promise.’ He nods as I speak and before I get up, I instinctively go to hug him.

He hugs me back, but it’s a little bit awkward. His arms are so warm and safe and part of me doesn’t want to leave.

I pull away and stand, taking my laptop with me this time. I go to the tablet and raise the barrier once more, ‘I’m not turning it white, it’s bad enough you’re down here alone. I’ll see you in a little while.’

He nods and just like that I’m walking up the stairs again. This time I head straight to my bunk, no one seems to be in the hallways. Once I arrive I know why, it’s almost 12am.

 

I stay in the shower for a long time, letting the water wash over me. Jemma wasn’t lying when she said that I would bruise, there’s a purple blue-ish bruise the size of a mango below my ribs from the icer.

Eventually I get out of the shower, I get dressed into my comfy on-base workout clothes. I look in the mirror and my eyes are still puffy but they’re nowhere near as bad as they were before. I go to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich, sitting down to eat it before making my way to the garage.

I find Mack in there already, he’s got his head in the hood of a SUV when I walk in. As soon as he notices I’m there he closes the hood and puts the wrench back in the tool box by his side.

‘Hey Tremors.’ He says casually, as he wipes his hands on a rag hanging off his belt.

‘Hi sir.’ I reply, before sitting on the bench and continuing. ‘I wanted to finish that discussion from earlier.’

‘Okay,’ Mack nods as he speaks and I take it as my cue to continue.

‘I know that this is not fair on any of you guys, but I couldn’t stand by and watch him die.’ I have Mack’s full attention as I speak, ‘I don’t have a lot of the answers everyone wants, I’m still trying to figure this all out too. I know that Ward has done some terrible things and I am not forgiving him but, no one ever questioned why he did what he did. Coulson always used to believe in second chances and that’s what I still believe. I remember everything he said and did, it all makes more sense now, Garrett, Hydra, even Kara.’

‘Does he know all of this?’ Mack asked.

I shake my head, ‘No, I’m still trying to figure this all out and I don’t know if or how I can tell him, and I think the others deserve their answers first so in the morning I’ll go and talk to them.’

‘I think that would be a good idea, your confession has shaken them but I speak for all of the team in saying that we all care about you and want you to be happy, even if the source of your happiness is, unconventional.’

‘Do you think it would be possible for me to see them gradually, I think as a group it might get a bit crazy?’ I ask hesitantly.

Mack nods, ‘I agree, it will be easier to deal with them in smaller bunches. Coulson is probably going to be a bit funny about it though.’

‘I know, that’s why I want to see him and May first.’ Coulson is going to be the hardest to face, but I want to smooth things over with him as soon as possible.

‘Both of them together?’ he asks, he seems unsure but I nod in approval, ‘Okay then, they’ll probably be in his office first thing.’

‘Okay, there was one other thing I wanted to ask you.’ I say, suddenly nervous about his reaction. ‘Would you agree to let me take Ward off base for the day, so we can both discuss everything that has happened?’

Mack is understandably shocked and it’s obvious that his instinct is to say no. ‘I know that it’s a lot to ask, but I really think it would be good for us both to get off the base so we can talk about everything without the pressure from the team or with one of us locked in a cell.’

‘Do you have a specific place in mind?’ Mack asks, obviously not comfortable with the idea.

‘Well, I had hoped to take him to _Afterlife_.’ I say.

‘ _Afterlife?_ ’ Mack questioned.

‘It’s abandoned and isolated, and it’s where I came from, kind of.’ I say. ‘It’s an easy place to get to and extraction would be simple, no one even knows it exists anymore, let alone where it is. It’s ideal.’

‘What about Ward? How can I know that he isn’t going to hurt you then disappear again? I can’t risk that.’

‘I have the ability to move mountains, literally, I’ll be fine. Tag him, there’s a bracelet that tracks physical movement but also online and cellular activity so he can wear that. The only issue is there’s only one that I know of and Coulson has it.’

He looks at me suspiciously, ‘How do you know all this?’

_Great_ , I think. ‘Um, I first joined Shield after I was taken into custody for hacking their systems and later was to wear the bracelet after I contacted my boyfriend who was also a hacker and told him Shield was looking for him.’

‘Oh.’ He almost seemed disappointed, no one but my original team know about my beginning at Shield. ‘I will get the bracelet off Coulson and the day after tomorrow you can have the day at _afterlife_ alone with Ward, I will organize for extraction in the afternoon. Alright?’

‘Thank you Sir. It means a lot.’ I say with a smile.

‘It’s alright, Goodnight Tremors.’ Mack smiled back at me.

‘Goodnight,’ and with that he was walking off.

I hopped off the bench and made my way back down to Ward, the hallways still empty and silent. I pass the lab where I see Fitz tinkering with one of the dwarfs but he doesn’t notice me as I walk past.

 

I walk down the stairs to see Ward laying on the bunk staring at the ceiling. He sits up the instant he notices my arrival, but he doesn’t say anything.

His silence is odd, ‘Mack agreed to let us off base for a day, tomorrow I have some things I need to do so the day after we’re heading out.’

He looks up at me when I tell him but his expression stays the same, ‘What’s going on, you’re worrying me.’

‘Coulson came down here.’ He says flatly.

‘Oh,’ I feel the blood rush from my head and I feel as if I’m going to faint. I steady myself after a moment, he’s still looking at me with a blank expression.

‘Is it true?’ he asks.

_Oh no_ , I feel my anxiety rise, my heart speeds up and the world goes a bit blurry.

His voice pulls me back to reality, ‘Do you?’

‘Yes.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is confused about the AU it's post Maveth but obviously Daisy saves Ward, it's only May on the plane when the portal opens, Hunter and Bobbi stayed with Mack and Daisy on the ground in the castle, whilst Jemma, Lincoln and Joey were all heading back to the base.


	5. Less Than Comfortable Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected reaction, an unexpected supportive friend and a seriously awkward conversation with the director.

Out of all of the reactions that I thought about this was definitely not what I imagined. His face isn’t one of happiness, shock or even relief, he is angry. He doesn’t speak, just looks at me with disbelief and intense anger. I don’t understand why he is being like this.

‘After everything that has happened Daisy, really? How could you?’ His voice dripping with bitterness.

‘Yes really and you know what Ward, I do not know. I thought that even though you betrayed us all, maybe just maybe, we could start again but no! We can’t because you shut out anyone before they can actually get to know you let alone help you!’ I yell back at him.

‘No one cares enough to know me, you said it yourself, they wouldn’t like _the real me_. I don’t need your help and I don’t want it! You should’ve just let him shoot me you would’ve saved yourself the disappointment.’ He yells.

I stare at him in disbelief. How could he say that, I don’t know what to do or what to say but after today I’m not in the mood to deal with this now.

‘If that’s how you feel fine, I’ll have Mack organize your transfer.’ I say as I grab the tablet, ‘Goodbye Grant.’

I put the barrier up and turn away from the cell, trying not to run. I head back to my bunk, feeling lonelier than ever before. On my way back to my room I stop by the kitchen and steal some of Fitz’s chocolate. I open the door to my room and throw myself down on my bed and curl up under the covers.

I pick at the chocolate but my appetite is gone. I can’t sleep, I spend what seems like an eternity tossing and turning before I decide to get up. I wander around the base for a while, I end up at the gym so I decide to take some of my frustration out on a punching bag.

I tape up my hands and punch. Blow after blow, thinking over every possible reason for his reaction. I come up empty and hit harder, my hands ache after a while but I don’t stop throwing punches. Memories I have tried to bury push themselves to the front of my mind, making me more angry, sad and confused.

I lose track of time and it’s only after I can’t feel my hands and I can’t catch my breath that I take a step back and sit down on the mat. _How did we end up here?_ I lay back and stare at the ceiling, overthinking everything. _Was any of it real? Did he really feel anything for me or was it just part of his mission? Is it because I shot him and left him to bleed out? Was Jemma right? Is he a monster?_

_Am I?_

\--

Someone is shaking me, I open my eyes to see Bobbi standing over me. I look around and see that I’m still in the gym, I must’ve fallen asleep on the mat.

‘You okay?’ She looks genuinely concerned, as if I didn’t love the man who tortured her.

‘Not really.’ I answer. _Honesty, is the best policy right?_

‘Did punching things help?’ She nods to my still taped hands.

I start tearing off the tape, still confused as to why she isn’t screaming at me. ‘No, I have the habit of overthinking things.’ I wait for her to start yelling at me for saving Ward but she says nothing on the subject. ‘Why aren’t you yelling or screaming at me?’

‘Why because you stopped Hunter from shooting Ward?’ She asks.

‘And everything else that’s happened since?’ It’s unsettling that she is so calm about it.

‘Look Daisy, I’m not thrilled about him being here and I don’t understand but you knew him long before all of this happened. I’m not going to throw a tantrum because you love someone, I’d like to think we’re not in high school anymore. Anyway look at Hunter and I, I do get the whole complicated relationships thing.’ Bobbi smiles as soon as she says Hunters name.

Before I can stop myself I am speaking again, ‘But he tortured you?’

‘Not the first time I’ve been tortured, granted it did kind of screw with me. I get why he did it though I did sell Kara out to Hydra, makes sense that he’d want revenge or closure for her. I was more concerned about Lance walking through that door.’ She says, her emotions seem to be pushed aside as she speaks. ‘If I see him I will probably kick him in the balls though.’

I laugh at that and she smiles, the mood lightened a bit. ‘I don’t know what I’m doing Bobbi.’ I admit.

She sits down on the mat next to me, ‘Where’s the fun in that though? Just go with it, you don’t have to know what you’re doing. As long as it makes you happy go for it. Life wouldn’t be fun if we knew what happens next.’

She has a point, although I feel like she’s speaking from her experiences undercover and on missions and I don’t know if that’s comforting or not. _How did I get caught up with secret agencies and spies? I want to go back to my van._

I manage a small smile, ‘What time is it?’

‘About 5:30am.’ She says.

 _That means Grant would’ve just woken up._  
Should I go and talk to him.  
No. Everyone else deserves answers.

I stand up to leave, ‘Thanks Bobbi, I’m going to go clean up and start to figure this out.’

‘It’s alright, May and Coulson are probably already awake if you wanted to see them.’ She stays seated on the mat. ‘If you want to talk you know where to find me.’

‘Thanks.’ I smile before walking off.

I feel like crap after sleeping on the mats, well after my nap. My hands are bruised from the punching bag and my emotions are going crazy. I walk back to my room, passing a few other agents in the hallway. A few weird looks are thrown my way but I ignore them.

As soon as I’m back at my bunk I walk straight past my bed and into the bathroom. I throw all of my clothes into a pile and turn the hot water on. Standing under the hot water is soothing on my sore muscles and it calms me. I use my favorite honey soaps and shampoo and stand under the steamy water for a while.

I turn the water off and dry myself, running my hand over the scars on my abdomen. Staring down at those two little scars my heart sinks. I know that my feelings for Grant are real, I just don’t know why. I know that my team will probably never feel the same about me, especially Jemma. She may have been nicer today but the anger is still there and it won’t go away anytime soon. It’s mainly because of Fitz, she doesn’t care so much about Ward dropping her to the bottom of the ocean but she is still furious about what happened to Fitz.

I dress in my standard clothes for around the base, just a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. I fix up my hair, styling it with curls and spend less time than usual applying my eyeliner. I pace around my room, avoiding walking out of the door and down to Coulson. I finally decide that I’ve spent enough time procrastinating and hang my lanyard around my neck and step out into the hallway.

I take the longest route to Coulson’s office not only avoiding what’s about to happen but also avoiding passing Vault D, I know that if I even see the door I will go down and start to yell and demand answers but I cannot handle that at the moment.

I stand outside of his office and I can hear him talking to someone, probably May. I stand at the door wondering if I should go in, just as I reach my hand out to knock the door swings open. May is standing in the doorway and behind her I can see Coulson sitting down at his desk.

‘May I come in? I’d like to speak with you both.’ I ask, trying to portray some confidence.

I hear Coulson behind May, ‘Of course.’ He nods and she steps aside allowing me access to Coulson’s office.

May lets the door shut and sits down across the desk from Coulson, leaving me standing awkwardly by the door. The tension in the room is subtle but still uncomfortable.

‘I just wanted to come by and actually have a proper discussion about everything that has happened.’ They were both stayed silent but exchanged glances, I really hated when they did that. ‘Look I am really sorry about Ward, but I couldn’t let him die. I know that he’s done some horrible things bu-‘

‘But what, you love him? How Daisy?’ May spoke up, her tone almost as icy as her stare. ‘After everything he’s done. He’s a monster.’

‘You think I don’t know that May. I was there too, I know what he did but I also understand why. That’s the one thing no one seems to care about, why?’ I say with bitterness dripping from my words.

‘Why are you hell-bent on defending him?’ Coulson spoke up.

I don’t want to say the words out loud, ‘I love him, I know you don’t like it or approve of it, but I do.’

‘If this is about what happened on the bus, when he told you he loved you, he was lying and manipulating you.’ May said coldly.

‘No he wasn’t. Ward never lied to me, never manipulated me. If anything he spent more time avoiding me because I was his weakness. The only one he actually manipulated was you!’ I say and watched expression change.

‘Daisy!’ Coulson yelled.

‘What it’s true!’ I yell back.

‘That was still uncalled for Daisy.’ Coulson scorned.

‘None of this is called for!’ I say quietly before speaking up again. ‘He never lied to me. No matter what you both think about whether he lied to me or whether or not he manipulated me, I do love him. I don’t know why and I can’t answer a lot of your questions because I don’t have the answers yet. I am trying to figure this all out.’

May’s icy stare softened a little, ‘That’s uh, understandable Daisy but you must understand that he’s a traitor and he is going to have to face punishment for his crimes.’

I hadn’t thought about that, when Ward escaped custody he was about to face criminal charges and was facing a possible death penalty and since then his list of crimes has only gotten longer. There’s no way they can let him free after what he has done and even if there was a way they’d all like to see him dead.

‘I know.’ I say, hopefully convincing enough that it doesn’t sound like I am disappointed. ‘I just have one favor to ask before any legal action is taken, you’re probably not going to like it but it would mean a lot to me.’ All eyes are on me as they nod for me to continue. ‘I would like to spend a day off base, alone with him.’

Their eyes widen in shock, ‘Definitely not!’ Coulson replies instantaneously. ‘There is no way he is leaving this base and definitely not the two of you alone.’ Emphasizing the last part of the sentence.

‘Do you not trust me to bring him back?’ I ask feeling hurt but hiding it.

‘It’s him I don’t trust.’ Coulson answers, ‘What is to stop him from killing you and running off again?’

‘I can literally turn a mountain to dust, there is no way he can kill me and I’ve been trained by the best Shield agents.’ _A little sucking up can’t hurt can it?_ Anyway it’s not like it’s a lie, first I was trained by Grant who got top marks at the academy and then May became my S.O and she isn’t a Shield legend for nothing. May shifts in her seat when the words leave my mouth but doesn’t hint at any actual emotion.

‘As for him running, tag him. Use the bracelet that you stuck me with for months and you can track him wherever he goes.’ As I speak they both realize just how much time I’ve spent thinking about this.

They exchange silent looks, it’s really disconcerting how they do this, how they can communicate without talking and none of us know what they’re thinking.

‘Where do you plan on taking him?’ May asks.

Coulson doesn’t look impressed about May asking, he is obviously still against it but she seems to be a little bit more open to the idea.

‘Afterlife.’ I answer. ‘I figured it would be the better option given only Shield knows its location and after the incident with Gonzales and uh, Jaiying it’s deserted.’

‘You really have given this a lot of thought.’ Coulson states, I don’t know what his intentions are for saying it, whether he wants an explanation or is mad about the situation, or both.

It’s better that I explain myself rather than keep things hidden, ‘I have, only because this is as confusing for me as it is for you. I don’t have any of the answers that everyone, including myself is looking for. I want this because I need to figure this all out and to do that I have to be alone with him without anyone else watching or listening.’

‘I’ll think about it.’ Coulson states, clearly not happy about my idea. ‘It is completely against protocol and I do not trust him at all.’

At lease he will consider it… Although I don’t like my chances of him saying yes. Mack did say he would talk to Coulson about it so he might be able to convince him.

 

May stands up to leave, ‘I have to go, we’re trying to track down Andrew. It seems that Lash escaped the Hydra compound and we aren’t sure where he went from there.’

After the door shuts behind her and Coulson and I are alone the tension in the room becomes less subdued. I’m grateful May left because I’ve got a few questions for Coulson and he knows it.

Every part of me wants to yell and demand answers but instead I take a breath and speak calmly. ‘Why did you go and tell Ward what I said on the plane?’

He doesn’t answer me straight away, instead he just looks at me with an odd look of confusion on his face. ‘I was angry Daisy, your confession on the plane was shocking and quite honestly I was hurt. I thought you’d be a little angrier about it.’

‘I’m sorry A.C, I know that this sucks.’ I feel bad about the hurt that this is causing everyone but then I don’t think I could’ve lived with myself if he had died. ‘I don’t like that you told him but if I were in your situation I probably would’ve done something similar.’ _But also anger doesn’t begin to describe the tornado of emotions swirling around my mind threatening to tear me apart at any moment._

Coulson sighs, he almost looks relieved. ‘I want you to spend the day with Lincoln.’ I automatically want to object and he must have realized because he was speaking again instantly. ‘It’s an order. After last night, I need to assess whether your powers are under control, I can’t risk having you bringing the place down on us.’

He had to twist the knife in further didn’t he, making me spend the day with Lincoln is obviously a punishment. I don’t know what’s worse the fact that he either doesn’t trust my control or that he is using Lincoln to get to me.

 _This would’ve sucked less if I hadn’t kissed him._ ‘Understood Sir.’ I stand up and walk out not wanting to be stuck in there any longer.

In my mind I make a list of things I need to do,   
\- speak to Jemma  
\- see Hunter   
\- get _assessed_ by Lincoln  
\- somehow get Coulson to agree to me taking Ward to Afterlife  
\- finish mission reports

_It’s going to be one heck of a day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking forever to upload this chapter school and work have just been a mess lately.   
> I want to thank everyone who commented on the previous chapters it has encouraged me to keep writing and helped me figure out where I can take this story.


	6. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question still stands... What did Coulson tell Ward?

As soon as I walk into the room I can feel the tension. Lincoln’s eyes are on me the moment I step into the room. Thankfully he is the only one in the room other than a few lower level communications agents, who have no idea what’s happened. This isn’t what I need to deal with today, it’s ridiculous that Coulson is forcing me to spend the day working on my powers, with Lincoln.

‘So, I gather Coulson told you that we’re spending the day together?’

He nods, ‘He just wants to be sure you won’t bring down the building.’ As soon as he finished speaking I could see the regret flood his face.

_We both know that’s not why I’m down here right now. I’m here because Coulson is pissed and is making my life difficult and since I kissed you there’s no way this isn’t going to suck. ‘_ Don’t worry, you’re all safe.’ The bitterness obvious in my voice as I speak.

‘Daisy, that’s not what I meant. He’s just worried because of what happened last night.’

‘No Lincoln, that’s not why. He is trying to punish me, he’s mad at me and is using you against me.’

Lincoln shook his head, ‘Coulson wouldn’t do that.’

_Ha, the denial._ Why can no one see just how much Coulson has changed? Not just since Rosalind but ever since the fall of SHIELD, maybe even Tahiti. I didn’t know him before then so I’ll never know.

‘Yes he would. What would you do if someone you trusted ended up a traitor, did a heap of shitty things and killed the person you loved, only to have me turn around and admit that I love him?’ The look of shock and horror fills Lincolns face. ‘He didn’t tell you did he?’

Lincoln shook his head in response, ‘y-you love him, the guy everyone’s been after, the Hydra guy?’

_He has a name, why won’t anyone use his name?_ ‘Yes, I know no one approves but I knew Grant before everything happened. I fell for him, he fell for me then reality hit and things got a little complicated.’ I pause for a moment, ‘and if Coulson wouldn’t punish me why didn’t he tell you?

Lincoln ignored my question but scoffed and muttered Grant’s name under his breath, probably thinking I couldn’t hear him.

‘Yes, that’s his name.’ even I could hear the anger in my voice. I don’t know why it makes me so angry when people refuse to use his name.

Lincoln just looked at me, neither of us said anything. Uncomfortable doesn’t even start to describe the situation. It’s bugging me that Coulson went and told Ward what I said but didn’t tell the team, it seems a bit suspicious. ‘What did Coulson tell you?’

‘He told me that you stopped Hunter from killing him and when you got back to base you got into a fight with Jemma and ran off and that’s when your powers, you know..’ Lincoln replied.

‘Well I am fine, my powers are under control and I don’t plan on bringing the building down on everyone. Can I go now?’ I ask.

Lincoln doesn’t say anything and I don’t plan on waiting for an answer so I turn and walk away. A few of the other agents look up to see what’s going on as I leave.

 

I wander for a little bit, thinking. It makes no sense, Coulson goes down and spills all to Ward but doesn’t tell Lincoln. I make my way back to my room, planning to check the camera footage from the previous night.

Turning the corner I bump into someone, I look up to see Hunter.

‘Shit, sorry Hunter.’ The words automatically fall from my mouth.

He looks like he’s torn between yelling at me or walking away in a huff.

‘Uh, Can we talk? I feel really bad about what happened, about War…’ I say but he cuts me off.

‘No, we’re not going there right now.’ Hunter states, ‘Every time I hear his name or see his face all I see is Bobbi bleeding out in my arms.’

Hunter pushes past me as quickly as he can and walks off without another word. I stand in the hallway feeling like I’d been stabbed in the chest.

 

Only when I start getting strange looks from passersby do I collect myself and walk away. For a while I just walk around the base, usually I would go and find Jemma and talk things through with her but that’s not an option now.

I go to my room and grab my laptop, deciding to catch up on some paperwork and hopefully avoid any more awkward run ins. When I reach my room and get my laptop part of me wants to stay hidden, I know it won’t help to hide from everyone but it is tempting. _They don’t understand what I’m going through, I know it isn’t easy on them after everything but it isn’t exactly a walk in the park for me._

I decide the kitchen area is probably my safest option right now, I leave the solitude of my room and make my way through the base. I set myself up at the end of the table, flipping my laptop open, turning it on my first instinct is to check the camera feed from last night. I want to know exactly what went down between Coulson and Ward.

As I pull up the feed in D Vault I realise that all I am going to see is an empty cell but I check the footage anyway. I restore the feed, stopping the loop I set up the night before and am surprised to see Ward pacing around his cell. I want to run down to him and demand answers and yell at him for all of the things he’s done, but then I also want him to hold me and kiss me like he did at Providence all that time ago.

I watch him pace, he looks like he’s trying to figure everything out. I hadn’t thought about how he would be taking it all, coming back from an alien planet to be shot at then saved by the person you used to love and thrown in a cell, to then find out she loves you after everything from the man who wants you dead. It must be horrible for him.

Minimizing the camera footage I try to get started on my work. After what feels like hours of typing I only have the date and half the mission brief written. I can’t focus, my mind is everywhere else. Writing a report isn’t going to happen right now so I decide to snoop and see where everyone is. Flicking back to the security camera feeds I pull up the lab and am surprised to see only Jemma working away at her desk, with Fitz focused on his dwarves in the armory. Lincoln and Joey are in the comms room where I met Lincoln earlier talking, Mack is in the garage working on one of the SUV’s and Coulson and May are having a heated discussion in his office.

 

I close my laptop and go to talk to Mack, he’s the only one besides Fitz and Bobbi who hasn’t been overly harsh in his judgement, at least not to my face. Walking into the garage, I see him with his head in the engine of a car.

‘Hey Mack.’ I say, taking a seat on the stool at the desk.

He pops his head up out of the car, ‘Hi Daisy, what brings you down here?’

I contemplate telling him about my suspicions of Coulson but refrain, knowing I don’t really have any evidence. ‘Nothing much, it’s just been a long day.’

He looks at his watch and laughs, ‘Its only midday.’

‘Of course it is.’ I say shaking my head.

‘I went and spoke to Coulson this morning, he told me you already asked about going to afterlife with Ward.’ The way Mack spoke made it sound more like a question than a statement.

I nod, ‘I thought it would be better if I asked him, I don’t want him to think… I just don’t want it to seem like I’m hiding from him.’

‘Fair enough, well he wasn’t too happy about the idea but I was able to convince him. He has a few conditions of his own though…”

‘Thanks Mack.’ I say with a small smile, I’m glad Coulson has agreed but I doubt Ward will want to go and I’m a little worried about what Coulson’s _conditions_ are.

He gave me a strange look, ‘Daisy, what’s wrong?’

 ‘It’s Grant, he… well- um’ I don’t know what to tell Mack. ‘What did Coulson tell the others on the plane?’

‘Uh, well once you ran off we all stood there for a while, shocked.’ He says, clearly confused at me not answering his question. ’And ah- when we went out to the others they were all asking what was going on and May started to answer but Coulson cut in saying that you love Ward.’

I nod in understanding, wondering why he was so willing to tell everyone but Lincoln and Joey. They weren’t on the plane but they’re still part of the team. I keep coming to the conclusion that he is trying to punish me. He could easily know that I kissed Lincoln if he saw the security feed.

‘Why do you ask?’

His voice snaps me out of my thoughts, ‘Um- I’m trying to figure this all out. Last night when I went back to see Grant he, ah – well he told me that Coulson went and told him what I said on the plane. And I get why he would do that, it’s just that Grant, well he was really angry and I just wasn’t expecting that reaction.’ I look at the ground as I speak, ‘I think Coulson is trying to punish me and I don’t know what to do.’

Mack steps towards me and puts his hands on my shoulders, ‘Go and talk to him, ask him what Coulson told him and work from there.’ he gives my shoulders a reassuring squeeze. ‘As for Coulson punishing you, he could be. Honestly I don’t think he told Ward the truth, it was obvious as soon as he saw you that he still cares about you.’

‘What if he doesn’t?’ I ask quietly, scared of the answer.

Mack doesn’t answer, instead he lifts my chin so I’m looking at him. ‘Go talk to him.’

 

I nod and he lets go of my shoulder, ‘Thank you.’ He smiles and I turn to leave, with everything Mack said running through my head.

_Coulson wouldn’t have lied to Grant, would he? Of course he would’ve, he hates Ward, he chased him for almost a year and he dove through a portal to another planet to kill him. Was it obvious that Ward still cares about me? How could he, I shot him and left him alone. I told him I wished I had killed him and I meant it, at the time._

I realize as I’m walking to Vault D that the hallways are quiet for this time of day, I only pass a few people as I make my way through the base. I stop back at the kitchen and grab a few things, _peace offerings?_ When I get to the door, I stand there for a while wondering if I should go down. I finally decide to stop avoiding him and open the door. Walking down the stairs, I get to the bottom and I’m glad to see the white wall in front of me. I throw my laptop and the snacks on the table and go and sit in the chair, picking up the tablet.

Instead of turning the barrier transparent I just sit there and watch the camera feed. He isn’t pacing anymore, he’s sitting on the bunk staring at the white wall isolating him from everyone he once cared for. Taking my time I consider all of my options, what happens now will change everything. My fingers tremble as I press the buttons that turn the barrier transparent once again, leaving me face to face with the one person I desperately want to be with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been so long since I last updated!   
> Sorry for taking so long, school has been hectic and keeping me busy. I've decided to take some time to focus on my writing and have even started on some other stories which I might upload a bit later tonight...  
> Thanks to everyone who leaves a comment, I really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first fic any comments / criticism would be appreciated. Let me know what you think   
> I'd like to continue with the story so if you're interested let me know, I've got a few ideas on where I could take this.


End file.
